Your Thoughts
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Reina springs up a question that Kumiko didn't expect. "What part of me do you like?" Promised with a lot of fluff you'd need sweets to ward the ants.


Your Thoughts  
Oumae Kumiko x Kousaka Reina  
A/N: The Episode 11 of Season 2 was confusing af I'll pretend I never saw it as my knows dies of the stinking heterosexual bad end that will befall us all. Anyway I come bearing fluff! Also, special thanks to g_luceroth for proofreading my work like always~

Setting: KumiRei in College, also together/lovers/sometimes roll in the hay/in lesbians with each other/finger exercise-ing each other.

P.S. My third KumiRei fanfic, and even if people said that what I have written so far is not OOC, I still get nervous okay, please be gentle ;;

Summary: Reina springs up a question that Kumiko didn't expect. "What part of me do you like?"

* * *

Kumiko knitted her eyebrows as if she was asked the most stupid question in the world. (It probably was.)

"What brought this on, Reina?" The brunette was sitting on the chair near the study table inside their shared room in their college dormitory. Her hand played with her pen that she was using to write on her notebook. "It's hard to explain?"

Reina closed the book she was reading and let it rest on her chest. She was on their shared bed, her neck propped up slightly by the pillow on the headboard, legs crossed as her white skin was exposed by her mini-shorts. The black-haired female looked at her with an empty expression. "Nothing really. I just want to know. Try?"

Kumiko raised an eyebrow as she looked at her girlfriend charmingly lying down on her bed. Her hair tied to a ponytail, her arms exposed by her sleeveless shirt, and "…those legs are really something to die for…"

"Your thoughts are leaking, Kumiko."

The brunette immediately covered her mouth with her hand that held a pen. "Oh, oops." She raised an eyebrow again as she put a thumb on her chin to think. "Well… I like your boobs and your face?"

Caught off-guard by the words, Reina immediately sat up on their bed, her face scarlet as she crossed her arms in-front of her chest. She threw the unsuspecting brunette a glare. "I know that already. Is there _anything else_?"

Kumiko knitted her eyebrows as she stared at the black haired female, who started to feel conscious of the gaze. She loved it when she tied her hair in a ponytail "…because that nape is to die for when exposed by a ponytail, hm-hm."

"Um, Kumiko." Purple eyes leered at her. "You're clearly _still_ thinking out loud."

"…Oh, well…" Kumiko just made a disgruntled expression as she kept on alternately raising her eyebrows. "I like your legs…" Especially when they're exposed by mini shorts or a mini-skirt "…since they're sexy and your skin are soft…"

"Pervert." Reina grabbed the nearby blanket and covered herself. She glared at the brunette who only made a face at her.

"Why are you being self-conscious now?" Kumiko sighed.

"Do you only like me for my outward appearance? You really are the worst. Terrible." Reina pouted as she continued to glare. "So if I don't have all those aesthetic qualities you won't like me?"

Kumiko sighed again. "Well, obviously they're like a big bonus for me, although it does, maybe, make me a little sad that I can't have it all to myself since you know, we have to go to school and you have to show yourself to the world, or something."

"Now you're all just about my appearance. Are you saying my personality isn't very likable?" If it was possible to even look a little angrier, Reina would've done it already.

"Well, your personality is definitely not likable—"

"Hmph. That's something you would say—"

"—but working hard to break the _tsun_ to see the _dere_ was very worth the while. I'm glad I worked hard." Kumiko grinned in triumph, as if she had overcome a big hurdle. She leered at a certain area around Reina's chest, a thumb under her chin. "I wonder if it was thanks to me for those as well…"

"Pervert. Dirty old man. Geezer. Skirt chaser." Reina scuttled away to the corner of the bed as she tried to escape Kumiko's gaze with a "Hmph."

"Yeah, keep 'em coming, Darling." Kumiko gave her a 'let me at it' expression as Reina made her infamous dead fish eye expression at her.

"Gross."

"Hehe." Kumiko smiled. "Well, all the teasing aside. There's not a single or ten, or fifteen, or twenty reasons why I like you."

Reina tilted her head to one side.

"Don't you understand it?" Kumiko grinned. "It's because I love you."

Reina looked offended before she broke into a smile. "I stand corrected. My question was wrong."

Kumiko nodded triumphantly. "Exactly. Kousaka-san, you should ask the correct questions if you want to hear the correct answers." Amber eyes looked into purple. "But if you have to ask me about your outward appearance… I like your smile the most."

The black haired female felt the heat rise from her chest to her face as she slowly sunk into the bed, covering her face with the blanket. She turned her back towards the brunette as she tried to hide the blush that's making its way on her ears and face. Reina felt her heart race as she noticed the part of the bed behind her was sinking as Kumiko got in with her.

A hand pulled down the blanket as Reina felt herself being turned around to face the brunette that was lovingly gazing at her face. Purple eyes looked away in embarrassment as warm lips covered her own in a sweet kiss, making the raven-haired female relish the emotions as she closed her eyes. "I just love you. Do I really need to give a reason?"

Reina wrapped her arms around Kumiko's neck and pulled her down beside her as she shook her head. "I just felt like asking. Sometimes I'm not sure of what you're thinking about. Do you regret being with me all these years? Have your feelings of love lessened as the years passed by? Sometimes I get these thoughts and I don't know what I should do with them."

Kumiko wrapped her arms around Reina's body as they hugged. "Then when you get those thoughts, ask me. If you wake up at midnight, wake me up and ask me. I'll make them all go away in a flash."

Reina smiled as she giggled. "Mm. Thank you."

Kumiko lifted her head up to look at her. "Oh, but no promises that I won't tease you, okay?"

The black-haired female laughed as she slapped Kumiko's arm. "So, were you done with your math problems?"

Kumiko swallowed. "Uh…" She looked around as she tried to find a reason. "…Will I even need this when we graduate from here? I mean we play instruments—"

"Shoo." Reina pushed her away as the brunette almost fell on the floor. "Don't come back here until you've solved all those, and don't forget that I will still have to check them."

"Eh~ Reina~"

"Make sure those are correct or you're sleeping on the floor without a blanket." Reina looked at her sternly, making herself look warm and snuggly inside the blankets as Kumiko frowned at her. "Go on. Solve your math drills."

"But… Reina~"

"If you take long and I fall asleep… the floor... It's all yours." Reina laughed as she looked at Kumiko's dejected expression. "Go on. I believe in you."

"You're a demon." Kumiko sadly walked back to the study table and back to her notebook. "Reina~"

"That's not going to work on me. Finish your Math drills." Reina smiled at her before she turned away and opened her book again.

"Fiiine." Kumiko sighed as she looked at the notebook and the dizzying math equations. However, she found herself smiling as she looked at the figure of the female on the bed.

" _Yep. As expected, her smile is the brightest."_

And she was sure that those thoughts didn't leak out of her mouth.

(Your Thoughts/END)

* * *

A/N: *ehem ehem* *cough cough chokes* It seems that my writing seems to climb up one content rating per story. We'll see if an M would happen one day—I hope you enjoyed this short story of KumiRei being gay in college!


End file.
